If you could change the past
by broggy
Summary: If you could change the past... go back on your mistakes, erase them, like stray lines on paper, and stop your worst nightmares from becoming reality... would you do it? I know I would, which got me into this mess in the first place. Ponyboy is sent back to the church fire. Can he save his best buddy, and protect him from what awaits at the trial? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, broggy here :I**

**sorry ive not been posting much, the other stories, like my status, and any suggestions? were deleted, cause fanfiction hates me :U**

**Ive re-read the outsiders AGAIN, that makes it, eight times ive read the book? johnnys letter to pony makes me cry, every time**

**anytime i watch the opening credits to the movie, THE CREDITS, i cry. Im a wimp T-T**

**sorry this story is unrealistic, its a fanfic, what do you expect?**

**enjoy this story, I guess... R&R if you want, and chick1966, im working on yours, i just have ALOT of school work to get to.. and its very overwhelming.**

**im failing math of course, along with the rest of my classes... im going no where in life anyway, im way too stupid to get a job as a mechanic... im gonna be stuck working at some fast food cart the rest of my life, watching the garage across the street with longing...**

**oh well, hopefully I die at 20, or 30, in a horrific motorcycle accident, so I dont have to suffer through the hell I call, "my life"**

**and I would die before anyone I care about, does.**

**I wouldnt be missed anyway, i mean, im just a sorry excuse for a human being, who talks too much, and is a bitch, and deserves to go straight to hell. who also deserves to watch everyone she cares about, fade away and remain alone...**

**that would be real nice... I just have to wait... ill be put out of my misery soon enough...**

* * *

It has been a month since my life was altered, forever. A month since a reckless, wild, dark haired boy in madras was taken from the world. A month since a tanned skinned, dark haired boy and I ran from our mistake.

A month since that boy was killed. A boy who was fearful and suspicious of the whole world. A boy who jumped at his own shadow, and a boy who used to lay on his back with me at the lot, and wish for something more than this messed up life.

A boy who's dark eyes gazed upon the next boy who was killed, with great admiration. The next boy was a gallant, wild hood, with a blazing hatred of the whole world. A boy who was so proud of his bad reputation, and was killed by police mens fire, his own emotions bringing him down.

Johnny Cade, and Dallas Winston. Two names that hurt me to even whisper in my own mind. I missed them so much. The gang of brothers, was cut short, by two. If Johnny hadn't shoved me out first, then he wouldn't have been killed, and Dallas wouldn't have lost it.

I would rather it been me than Johnny. We couldn't get by without Johnny. Ironically, what Two-bit had said all those weeks ago, was very true. Steve was pretty distant, and barely came by anymore. We were lucky if Two-bit put a foot in the door.

I missed the old days. The days when Soda and Darry would tickle me out of bed until I was on the floor, howling with laughter. Then I would run out into the living room and help cook breakfast, and Two-bit would come in with Steve, and slam the door, which would drive me up the damn wall.

I would yell at him, and he would run in and wrestle me to the floor until I said uncle, which I wouldn't, so Darry would break us up, then Dally would stroll in with little Johnny, and me and Johnny would read a book together, and I would always make sure Johnny was finished before I turned the page, 'cause Johnny needed a little more time to grasp the words, and that was just fine with me. I would always help him.

Then Steve and Soda would goof off until Darry hollered at them to hurry up and get ready for work, and they would eventually get going, Soda ruffling my hair before romping out the door, Steve following, and Darry would tell me and Two-bit to do the dishes, and Darry's truck would zoom away.

After that, me and Johnny did dishes, 'cause Two-bit sure as hell couldn't be bothered with them, then we would all head to the dingo, and horse around, and buy cokes, and talk to the others hoods, and say lousy stuff about pretty girls, then head to the lot, to smoke, and listen to Two-bit's stories about Buck Merril's place.

Those sure were the days. I must sound like an old man, those days weren't even that distant. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw "Gone with the wind" On my desk, Johnny's letter on the side. That letter was my top priority now. Every night, I would sit at my desk, and cry over the last thing my best buddy ever wrote.

This night was different though, as when I sat down to read it, it was gone. Panic flooded through me. Where was it? I put it right here! its gone! I tore up my desk looking for it. No. No. No. No! No! No! it cant be gone! a deep voice boomed behind me, and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Looking for this, young one?" I turned around fearfully, to see a... dragon? standing like a human, in a dark robe, the hood down behind his head. Okay, I must be dreaming, or crazy, or both, I thought. Held gently in between his sharp claws, was Johnny's letter. He snorted smoke gently out of his nostrils, and his amber eyes glinted.

"G-give that back!" I said shakily, reaching for it. He disappeared. I rubbed my eyes and turned around. He was right behind me. I yelled in surprise and stumbled back, falling on my rear and gazing up at his toothy smirk. He chuckled deeply.

"I have been studying you for quite some time, Ponyboy, and I can make your wish come true..." He opened the letter, gazing at the words with interest.

"H-how do you know my name? who are you? what wish?" I gasped out. He folded the letter back up neatly, and held it out to me. I reached out a shaky hand, taking it back, shivering as I brushed against his scaly skin.

"Who I am, is not important... You wish the events that played out in the fire, were different... is this correct?" I gulped a bit. I guess he knew that I wanted more than anything, for Johnny to make it out of the fire, okay.

I nodded "Yeah... thats right" He smiled slightly, his torn ears folding back just a bit.

"I have come to grant your wish... but I must warm you... you can only get one chance... there is no turning back.. the choices you make, will make or break your future... are you still willing to take this risk?"

I pondered that for a moment. I could make it better, or screw it up. Anything would be better than sitting here, wishing things were back to normal.

"I-I... Im willing... sir..." I whispered, standing up. He nodded, reaching out a scaly paw. He rested it atop my forehead. It was ice cold. The world around me seemed to stop, and then it got very, very hazy.

"Good luck, Ponyboy... Perhaps we will meet again, someday..." His voice died away. I felt myself falling, through the floor, through the house, through the world. I let out a scream. It suddenly became very hot.

"Ponyboy! come on man, you gotta get out!" a familiar voice cried out. Johnny! I must be back at the fire! I saw Johnny's eyes alive with excitement. No. I wasn't going to let this happen again, not when he had a chance to make it out.

The window was in sight, Dallas yelling his head off and cursing. I grabbed Johnny, yanking him towards the window. I shoved him out, and leaped out myself, just in time as the church collapsed behind us. Johnny lay on the ground, coughing.

I stood up, smiling. We made it! I saved Johnny! I was shoved to the ground, Dallas pounding on my back. "Stupid kid!" I heard him yell. I forgot my back was going to be on fire. When he was done, He hauled me to my feet.

"You ever pull a stunt like that again, and ill kill you! you coulda gotten killed! you and Johnny both!" I listened to him ramble on and on, cursing me out. It was wonderful. I missed him so much. Paramedics ran up, checking us over. We all made it out with little or no burns.

I was happy, but also worried. I had saved Johnny from the fire, but what about the rumble? and most importantly, the trial? They put people in electric chairs for murder! They couldn't do that to Johnny... they couldn't do that, to a fearless hero...

We were sent to the hospital anyway, despite how many times Dallas cursed out the medics. The whole way there, I was thanking my lucky stars that I was able to not mess this up. Jerry, kept going on and on about how amazing it was that we saved the kids, and Dallas pouted in the corner of the ambulance.

I knew he would have let the kids burn. It was a good thing we DID rescue them, because it would add to the chance that Johnny got off easy. It was even self defense, so if Cherry did testify with a few other socs, things could work out... and everything could be back to normal... I got lost in my own memories, and soon we arrived at the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, sorry about all that depressing junk on the last chapter.. pay no attention :I**

**I had a real long talk with my friend yesterday, and chapter 3 is inspired by the things we said.**

**enjoy this one!**

**R&R!**

* * *

When we got to the hospital, the doctor made us stay for a little bit, so we could be looked over. My gut twisted nervously. I still haven't made up with Darry yet. What if he acts differently than he did the first time? what if he sends me away?

I smoked a cigarette with Johnny. They were currently checking over Dally, and I could hear him yelling at nurses from clear down the hall. Good old Dal, I thought. Jerry told me I shouldn't be smoking, and he told me my brothers, and two of my friends were here to see me.

I swallowed nervously, and Johnny stood up with me. I looked up as the doors were shoved open, and Soda ran to me, squishing me in a hug. He swayed back and forth a bit, blubbering about how he thought he'd lost me. I didn't care though, after all I went through today, I NEEDED a hug.

I leaned against him, and I felt Darry hug my other side, whispering apologies to me. Good. He doesn't hate me. I guess this part turned out alright. I stayed in the warm arms of my brothers, smiling just a bit. I looked up at Johnny.

He yelled in surprise as he was jumped on by Two-bit and Steve, they were crushing him in a hug. He was EVERYONES kid brother, so I figured that was normal. Steve was patting his back, and Two-bit was messing up his hair, both of them were talking about how worried they were. Johnny was laughing and telling them to lay off just a bit. Of course they didn't listen.

Finally, my brothers let me go, but I stayed close to Soda. Johnny walked over with Two-bit and Steve, and Two-bit punched my shoulder playfully, Steve doing the same. They both said they were worried about me, too. Dally soon came out, and after they checked over Johnny and me, the reporters, and... the police... came.

I felt so bad for Johnny. The poor kid was littered with questions all at once, and so many pictures, and before I knew it, they were taking him away in handcuffs. He would stay in jail until the trail. He was terrified of cops to begin with, why do they gotta make it worse? I yelled out and reached for him, but I was held back by cops.

Dally was cursing them out, as was Two-bit, and Steve. Soda and Darry stayed quiet, standing by me. There was nothing we could do now. Poor little Johnny, already so scared, needs to spend three days in a stone cold prison, until his trial, with dangerous criminals. Johnny didn't fit into that category. He didn't belong there.

They were charging him with man-slaughter. Slaughter. That word made me think of a cold hearted, sick minded freak, who killed everyone he knew and loved. Johnny would NEVER be like that, not ever in his whole life.

But somehow, people would belive he was like that. He had taken a human life, and even though Bob did deserve it, he was still a human being. One with thoughts, and actions, and feelings, and a strong beating heart in his chest. One that Johnny had brought to a stop. Thinking about it made me feel sick.

The drive home was grueling, and way too quiet. Soda kept me close, an arm around me. I didn't blame him. He took the fact of me running, pretty hard. Having me back must have been alot better. We got out of the truck, going inside.

I went straight to bed, Soda following close behind. This all made me think awhile. What if things weren't gonna be okay? Who in the hell was that dragon guy? Thoughts were still racing through my head as I lay my head on the pillow. Then the nightmare began. The worst one I ever had.

_I was in... a prison cell? the door was locked, and I was in a prison outfit. I looked up, and saw a sight that broke my heart to pieces. Two guards were carrying Johnny away. But they weren't moving him to a new cell, that was for sure. Johnny's eyes were panicked, defeated, and hopeless all at once._

_I got nervous and stood up, pressing against the bars, watching. They walked past my cell, and time itself seemed to slow down. Johnny turned and looked at me, tears streaming down his face._

_"W-why didn't you save me, Ponyboy?" he asked, as they walked on. "Why?" he whispered one more time. He then looked away from me. I made a small noise in the back of my throat, and reached out of the cell, yelling._

_"Wait! Johnny! come back! im sorry!" But it was too late. They carried him through a doorway. I already knew what it was for. "Please... come back..." Tears ran down my cheeks. I slid down and sat, burying my head in my hands. And as The lights flickered, I could faintly hear the last yell Johnny Cade would ever make. "Im sorry..." I whispered, rocking back and forth. I let out a scream of grief._

"Ponyboy! wake up! quit screaming!" I felt something shaking me and I bolted upright, in a cold sweat. Soda was looking over at me, concern in his eyes. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I stayed in his arms, crying.

"Soda... Johnny's gonna get hurt... I just know it... we gotta get em out... we gotta save em..." Soda hushed me and stroked my hair comfortingly. Sobs racked from me, and I tried to control them. I couldn't.

"Johnny's gonna be alright baby... he's a tough kid... you know that.." said Soda. I silently nodded. I knew Johnny would last for three days. He could take that. But what happens when he gets life in prison? or the... chair? My mind was going crazy with differing scenarios.

"Just try and sleep.. okay?" asked Soda. I nodded, laying back down and burying my face in Soda's chest. Soda kept an arm around me, and I stayed awake. I was still shaking pretty bad. I must have dozed off, because before I knew it, I heard faint voices in the living room. Soda wasn't in bed anymore.

I tried to listen, and heard something about the trail. I felt sick. I didn't want to think about it... at least, not until I had to. I got out of bed, walking over to my dresser. I pulled on some clothes, and walked out into the living room. Darry looked up at me with worry. Soda must have told him about last night.

"You okay, kiddo?" asked Darry. I nodded, walking over to the door. I needed to get some air. Darry told me to be careful, and be back soon. I agreed, and was on my way. A peculiar sight greeted me when I arrived at the lot. Randy's blue mustang, with Randy sitting in it.

I was going to turn around, but somehow... I couldn't. It was like my feet were specifically ordering me to stay put. I pulled out a weed and sat down against the fence, hoping Randy wouldn't notice me. Too late though, as he rolled down his window.

"Hey grease! c'mere! I wanna talk to you..." I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. He was the only soc in the car. I had been through this before. But he hasn't. He may still not trust me. I guess I didn't have much to lose at this point. I walked over, climbing into the passenger seat of his car.

"You and that quiet kid... the one who is in jail... killed Bob... huh?" I looked up at him. He seemed... off. He looked like he hadn't slept in awhile, and he looked real nervous.

"Yeah... thats us" I said quietly. He studied me for a second before speaking again.

"I never wanted this to happen... Bob was a real great guy..." I listened to the same speech he gave me before. I knew it too well by now.

I saw him stop speaking, and glance into his rear view mirror. "What in the hell is that!?" I turned quickly around, and in the backseat, was the dragon. This can't be good, I thought.

* * *

**Dun dun duuunnnn...**

**suspense!**

**keep a sharp eye out for chapter three! its gonna be a real good one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, I cried writing this chapter... :')**

**This idea came from a long ride on a train to the city, and from a conversation with my friend**

**about where people are set free, when they die...**

**randy seemed real sad in the book to begin with...**

**ever wonder what he did when he went out of town for the rumble?**

**I did, so I created this.**

**please R&R! this took awhile!**

* * *

Randy looked as if he was going to faint. The dragon watched him with interest, both un-moving. I broke the silence, reassuring Randy that the dragon was no threat.

"B-but why is he here?" asked Randy. I sighed. I explained everything to him. I said I was from the future, and he sent me back, to save Johnny. Since Randy must have thought himself crazy for seeing a talking dragon in his backseat, he went along with it.

The dragon interrupted us. "I hate to break this up, but since Randy is caught up, I must warm you Pony... things are turning for worse... there is a force that I didn't tell you about..."

Randy watched with interest. He must have cared what happened, otherwise, he would have checked himself into the crazy house by now. "What force? whats going on?" I asked.

The dragon sighed and brushed his chin thoughtfully. "The entire thing that had happened in windrixville... It was meant for a soul to be taken... Johnny killing bob... set it all off. Johnny was supposed to be taken...the fact that him, AND Dallas were BOTH killed, was sheer luck. Only one soul was needed... but since you broke the cycle... it will stop at nothing to get it back..."

I swallowed nervously. "So... we can't save Johnny?" What did he mean by, it was MEANT for a soul to be taken?

He looked at me. "We can still save him... but the force will not stop, unless it gets what it desires..." I looked down. Was this all for nothing?

"So once it gets... a soul..." I almost choked on that word. "It goes away?" The dragon nodded.

"It will cease to exist... but, right now, its unstoppable. Even I cannot slow it down... Im sorry, I should have never dragged you into this... There is little hope..."

"Its not your fault... it was worth a shot I guess..." I looked down sadly. I got one shot alright, and I blew it. Johnny was MEANT to die? but why? it was self defense! I guess when your number is up, its really up...

"Does it HAVE to be Johnny's?" piped up Randy. I looked over at him. Had he been listening this whole time? The dragon shook his head.

"No... just one soul, so the cycle of death can carry on once more..." I wondered what Randy was planning. Would he go as far as to kill someone else?

The dragon must have read my thoughts, because he said "The soul must be given... not taken, unless the persons number is up... and right now, there are no numbers"

"Ill do it" said Randy. My jaw nearly fell off. Is he kidding right now?

"R-randy... what do you mean?" I asked. He looked over at me. I saw something in his eyes that wasn't ever there before. It was determination, excitement, but most of all... hope.

"Pony... Im gonna give up mine... for Johnny... he's just a kid... he don't deserve to die yet...and it WAS my best buddy, who sealed his fate to begin with.."

"But Randy... your just a kid too... I cant let you do this... what about your family?" He snorted a bit.

"Ah to hell with them! if they cared about me, I wouldn't be willing to die, now would I?" I stared at him, still shocked. He turned to me, his eyes warmer.

"Ponyboy... just... let me do this... okay? I mean, before this... even before Bob's murder...I used... I used to drive my old mustang here, up to one of the cliffs around town, and... and think of driving it off... and getting out of this hell, that I call my life..."

I nodded as he continued.

"But... for some reason... I-I couldn't do it... I was too scared..." He looked up at me, smiling slightly. "I ain't scared anymore Pony..."

I sighed "Are you SURE this is what you want? I still don't think its right... for you to die... because of MY mistake..."

He grabbed my shoulder and I looked at him. He smiled a little, and tears formed in his eyes as he spoke once more.

"Ive just... been thinkin Pony... of all those times when I wanted to drive off that cliff... you know why? because... there's... there's gotta be another place... where you go when your time is done here..."

He looked back ahead, wiping his eyes and continuing.

"A... a place without socs and greasers... a place where... we don't have to keep our guard up all the damn time... a place where we can just... be happy... and... and thats why good people die young... cause they're getting sent to that wonderful place early... cause they deserve it... you know?"

I smiled. Randy may have been a soc, and Bobs best friend... but he sure knew what he was saying. "Yeah... I know..." I whispered. Tears began to form in my own eyes.

"I... I just... wanna do this... cause I don't have a place like that... down here, with the rest of you... but... Johnny does.. even if he don't know it yet... he's got you, and your brothers, and your gang... you guys can help him make it through... its too late for me... so... please... c-can... you set me free? so I can be happy, and... live with people.. who I can care about.. without being hurt for it?"

I wiped my eyes. "Yeah Randy... I... I can..." I looked back down and spoke. "Your one of the bravest socs I ever known..." I heard him chuckle.

"Thanks Pony... and... maybe... ill... ill meet ya up there some day? and.. we could hang out... since there ain't no such thing as greasers and socs no more when you do arrive..."

I nodded. "That'd be real swell Randy... Id like that..." He reached out a hand to me, and I shook it, then I hugged him. "Your savin my best friend's life... I cant thank you enough..."

He smiled, messing up my hair. "Shoot, yeah you can... when you meet me again, you better be down on your knees, kissin' my boots..." I laughed a genuine laugh, one I was missing since before Bob's murder.

I pulled away from him. "Are you ready, young one?" asked the dragon. I saw something flash in his eyes. It seemed to me, he was real proud of Randy. Shoot, I was too. Its not every day a soc gives up his life for a greaser... especially one that killed his best buddy.

"Ready as ill ever be..." said Randy. They stepped out of the car, and I followed. I stood back while I watched what was happening. The dragon took a deep breath, tilting up Randy's chin with one paw, and using his free paw to put a scaly thumb against Randy's forehead.

"Kneel down please.." said the dragon. Randy complied, kneeling down, and opening his eyes to look at me. He smirked, and winked. I smiled a bit too, still a bit concerned. Randy saw it in my eyes, and nodded to me. My eyes got watery as I nodded back. My way of saying, goodbye...

The spot on Randy's forehead began to glow, until his entire body began to glow as well. The warm shimmering light surrounded him. His eyes got droopy, and began to close. His face went from full of emotion, to relaxed, calm, at peace...

I almost broke down when I saw one last tear drain down his face. Soon, the light began to dim, and it slowly faded away... The dragon caught Randy's limp body, and gently rested it on the ground. I shivered a bit as I felt something brush past me, but I smiled as I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear.

"Thanks kid..." I nodded, and the dragon turned back to me, smiling slightly.

"What your friend did... was very noble... if there is such a place as he described... he shall be sent there... there is a reward for bravery and sacrifice as great as his..."

I smiled. "So... we can save Johnny?" He nodded.

"The force has gone away peacefully... Whatever happens now, is in the hands of the courts... not nature... Johnny's number is no longer up... he is safe... for the time being"

I heaved a sigh of relief. I looked up though, as the dragon began to fade away. "My job here is complete for now, young one... I will return once more... good luck..."

I nodded to him. Things were turning out okay, for now I guess...

When I read the paper the next morning, It reported that Randy had been found dead in his room, in his bed. The dragon must have put him there, so it looked like he didn't suffer in his death. In reality, he didn't. Reports had said the autopsy had no bad results, and that he had just died in his sleep. Some reports suggested it was suicide.

I shook my head. It was not suicide. It was sacrifice. It was bravery. It was a burning desire for something better. An aching to be happy, and free. These things had lead Randy to his fate. I knew wherever he was now... he was happy. He had received his wish. He would have made his dad so proud...

Never in a million years, would I ever forget, Randle Adderson. Not ever...


End file.
